


62 days of Kirisaki

by harazaki (HopelessMasquerade)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character(s), Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/harazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another challenge. </p><p>This one will last from June 4th to August 4th and will focus entirely on Kirisaki Daiichi, with some recurring characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expression

Nobody ever was able to figure out what Furuhashi was thinking. It was all covered by his apathetic expression and his dark, hollow eyes, plus it was incredibly weird to see him smiling. People often complained on how he gave off a gloomy, unpleasant atmosphere and how they felt uncomfortable when they were around him, but it wasn’t like he cared at all. It was his face, after all.


	2. Disgusting

It was well-known how many people had complained about Kirisaki Daiichi’s playstyle, and how many of them asked said team how could they enjoy playing that way. However, there was no way they would get a response other than “we just won, that’s what truly matters”, along more alike responses that just left a strange, disgusting feeling on whoever asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary needed. Why do I need to summarize these?
> 
> This one is even shorten than the first one, I think...


	3. Puppet

Once Hanamiya heard about a student whose memory was said to be outstanding, he immediately asked him to join the team. Said student never played basketball before, but Hanamiya’s purpose was something different. He alone was good at developing patterns, yet he decided that it would be nice to have someone by his side.  _A puppet_ , he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No it's not SetoHana why would I.
> 
> This one is even shorter I swear to God.


	4. Mad

It wasn’t hard to tell when Hanamiya got angry. The atmosphere around the place would suddenly change, like if a storm was about to come. His voice would turn croaky, and he would show a obscure-like face, frowning, as he felt the need to fulfill his need to crush his opponents. Furuhashi seemed to be the only one that truly noticed when he got angry -the rest of the team would, too, but it was Furuhashi the one that felt Hanamiya’s anger the most-. Of course, you could make Hanamiya angry too, but it would be risking your own life if he got mad at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "long" drabble?
> 
> Amazing.


	5. Sadistic

Hanamiya’s grin widened. It was something he’d done before, but still felt as good as it did the first day. His opponent groaned, clenching his teeth as his team waited for the paramedics to pick him up. One of the boy’s teammates began to cry, tiny tears running down his cheek as he blamed himself -although it wasn’t his fault-.

And Hanamiya loved it.

He loved hearing his -injured- opponent’s groans and cries, he loved seeing the rival team trembling in fear as they slowly descent into insanity, some of them breaking in tears. 

He loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a wonderful prompt isn't it.
> 
> I promise you guys I'll upload something longer. Don't know when, but I'll uplaod something with actual dialogue and setting.


	6. Abandon

Yamazaki wasn’t used at all to his team, specially in terms on playstyle. He deeply disliked Kirisaki’s dirty schemes, how they pulled off complex, violent plays and managed to injury their opponents. It was something that made him sick, to the point it made him think about leaving the team. He, of course, had never mentioned in front of his teammates -even though some of them wouldn’t care at all-, and probably wouldn’t do.

If he ever left said team, he wouldn’t want to hear anything about them for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my Yamazaki headcanons. Poor child hates rough play.
> 
> //...Maybe I should write something with actual dialogue.


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys discuss about summer plans.

-So, - Hara said, opening a can of soda. Nobody seemed to pay any attention to him, so he slighly raised his voice. - any plans for summer?

Yamazaki sighed. His summer would be the most boring one: just going to class, after-school lessons and visiting his hometown. So he decided to make up a quick lie.

-I… I’ll stay at a friend’s house for some time. - Hara turned to him, smirking.  _Fucker found out._

-It’s so obvious when you lie, Zaki… - He took a sip of the soda and left it on the table, nipping Seto’s shoulder. The younger man groaned, grinding his neck. - What will Taro-chan do, then? Holidays at some fancy French town?

He yawned.

-Not this year… I’ll probably take some  _eufo_  lessons. It might be interesting to learn another instrument.

Hara nodded at him, trying not to make a dumb comment about him. He then tried to pin Furuhashi’s cheek, but said man stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Hara pouted at him, resting his arms on the table.

-Fine… - He said, with a somewhat rude tone. - It’d be interesting to get a part-time job, or just something to kill time. Maybe will take my little sister to the amusement park someday…

-You sure you won’t do anything with Hana-ch-

Mildly annoyed, Hanamiya violently stomped on his feet, making Hara bite his lower lip. He never understood why Hara thought about him and Furuhashi as some kind of couple, and just ignored that comment.

-Tch. You’re probably just going to spend the whole summer playing shitty idol games and looking for a weekly girlfriend, aren’t you. - Hara pouted again, amazed -and bugged- at how Hanamiya already knew about his summer plans. 

-As for me, - he continued - will probably visit my grandparents… There’s nothing really interesting about summer.

And Hanamiya was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...A longer drabble!? A drabble with actual dialogue!?
> 
> Yes, it's happening.
> 
> PS: Hara ships FuruHana and you can't deny it.


	8. Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although they said nothing about it, the boys had some weird habits.

Although they said nothing about it, the boys had some weird habits.

···

Most of the time Hara walked around the lockers half-naked, sometimes without noticing he was. 

But Hara’s most well-known habit was when he, randomly, would kiss some of his teammates -just a tiny, sweet kiss on their cheeks-. While this made some of his teammates upset -specially Hanamiya-, a few of them appreciated this. Meanwhile Yamazaki tried to avoid him as much as possible.

He also gave silly nicknames to everyone. Literally.

···

Sometimes Seto fell asleep in the most unexpected places. During lunch, during practice, even at the bus when going home.

···

Yamazaki often leaves wrappers and empty water bottles on the street, thinking there isn’t any trash can around.

He also talked out loud without noticing, often cursing people. He, of course, apologized because of his comments with a shy, trembling voice, fearing those people would think about him as some kind of weirdo.

···

While Furuhashi claimed to not have any stupid habit, he often appeared behind people without saying anything, and those people would comment about some weird, obscure presence around them. He then would leave without saying anything.

···

Hanamiya sometimes stomped on people’s feet  _without noticing,_  and wouldn’t excuse himself. He would just tell whoever he had stomped on to be more careful next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine Seto falling asleep on a bus. Or a train.
> 
> I don't want every drabble to be tiny tiny so I'm trying to add some longer ones.


	9. Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sometimes looked like even Seto captivated more girls than Hara did.

Hara thought of himself as a ladies’ man, as the most attractive man of his class.

So, whether he saw a girl that seemed attractive to him, he would always try to hit on her. To flirt.

His flirting skills were terrible, though. Most of the girls laughed at him and commented on how weird he was, and the rest just ignored him, talking about how desperate he seemed to find a girlfriend.

He believed in himself, and believed that he was gorgeous. But not everyone had the same huge ego as him nor believed he was this beautiful human being.

It sometimes looked like even Seto captivated more girls than Hara did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bet that Hara likes to flirt on random girls.
> 
> But the kid that gets the most attention is, of course, Hanamiya.


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya sometimes wished he could be as good cooking as Furuhashi was.

Hanamiya sometimes had dinner at Furuhashi’s house. He didn’t have a proper reason; it probably was because Furuhashi’s house was closer to the gym.

He would always call his mother before doing so; Hanamiya wanted to make sure she didn’t worry too much for him.

However, Furuhashi’s house being close to the gym wasn’t the only reason he commonly had dinner with them. 

Hanamiya never acknowledged it, but Furuhashi’s dishes were delicious. He wasn’t only good at baking -Furuhashi often baked sweets for his little sister-, but was good at cooking anything else. He was the one that did all the cooking for his family and never complained about it. In fact, he enjoyed helping his family.

He wanted to tell him about his cooking skills, though. But he never thought about a way to tell him without sounding stupid or showing some weakness.

So, whenever he wanted to tell him that his food was good, he would just nod at him and keep eating, without exchanging words, although he sometimes would drop a single “delicious”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up.


	11. Mother

If there was someone Hanamiya truly cared for, it was his mother.

They’ve been living together for almost 10 years, and as time passed, Hanamiya became really found of her, often telling her to not force herself too much and helping her with chores.

Because of this, some people refer to him as “Mumma’s Boy”. He of course ignores those comments, but sometimes wishes they would shut up.

Hanamiya of course wouldn’t act on a harsh way towards her. He wasn’t able to picture himself being rude towards the only person he had at the moment, and would never yell at her or treat her badly. It was something he constantly told himself.

His mother sometimes would show him albums with photos of him as a kid, and even though it embarrased him, he always agreed with her whenever she mentioned how cute he was when he was a child. She would share lots of childhood tales with him and Hanamiya would surprisingly find himself enjoying it -although he didn’t remember too much about those times-.

Hanamiya was proud of their relationship, and was proud of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to.
> 
> Sorry.


	12. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did the boys join the team, on the first place?

-So... -  ****Hara asked, with a bright smile on his face. As usual the boys were ignoring him, but this time he thought about an interesting theme. - Why d’ya joined the team?

Yamazaki looked at him, frowning for a brief moment.

-Well, it’s not really interesting… - His expression softened and he scratched the back of his head. - I had this childhood friend, and we used to play one-on-one most of the time. So, we went to different schools and promised to play against each other someday.

-Eh… I was expecting that. - Yamazaki almost threw a chair at Hara after that response. It sounded kind of rude to him. Furuhashi found himself reading a book about Nature when Hara took it away from him, smiling at him. - Then, what about Furu? Yours better be good.

He sighed, mildly annoyed. His lecture got interrumped by a guy that had asked a stupid question.

A stupid question he wasn’t able to reply at all.

-Actually, I don’t have an exact reason… It kind of happened. It could be to take a breather from studying and all that stuff.

Hara nodded at him. Again, it wasn’t an interesting reason, nor something he could comment about. It sounded kind of boring to him.

He tried to ask Seto about it but said man had foreseen it.

-You all may know this, but Hanamiya pretty much forced me to join. I never thought about joining any clubs, actually.

Hara positioned his hand below his chin. He looked thoughtful for a moment, but the truth is that he was complaining on how boring his teammates were.

His reason wasn’t anything impressive, though. He just thought that basketball was fun, plus he wanted to impress his crush. 

Maybe his reason was the most boring one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no reason on why I should add Hanamiya alright.


	13. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara decides to challenge his teammates.

_You’re a kid now, you’re a squid now... Hey!_

Somehow Hara had managed to drag his teammates to his house. In Yamazaki’s case, he literally had to  _drag_  him.

His goal? Hara wanted to see his teammates playing Splatoon... Or just have a good laugh. He himself wasn’t really bad at said game, but was curious on how his teammates -and specially Hanamiya- would be like at.

···

Yamazaki was mediocre. Even worse.

He didn’t got at all the game’s concept and thought he had to  _kill_ his enemies, so he went straight to it. Of course, he got  _killed_ , and lots of times. He didn’t even bother to fill the surface with ink, and so was absoluteley awful at both Single and Multiplayer modes.

He was screaming at the screen all the time and blamed it on his team while he never got more than 400 points.

···

Furuhashi immediately got the hang of the game.

He wasn’t into videogames, but Splatoon’s mechanics looked interesting for him. Furuhashi chose to use the roller during all the Multiplayer matches and got a triple  _kill_  during one of them. He -and his teams- managed to get 2:1 victories and later he confessed that he enjoyed the game. Which was something weird.

He remained silent and just commented on how catchy the soundtrack was.

···

“Jesus, Seto, stop using your IQ for once!” was everything that could be heard since said man played the game.

He still got some  _kills_  and his timing was amazing, but spent most -if not all- of the time thinking about possible strategies to fill the surface and not get  _killed_  at the same time. Plus, he chose some of the  _worst_  weapons on the game and, while he used them the right way, he still got a low score.

Hara was laughing the whole time.

···

Almost forcefully, Hanamiya ended up playing the  _goddamn_  game.

Unlike Seto, he decided not to rely on his intelligence for once. At first he though about just playing it and then leaving Hara’s house without saying a word.

But Splatoon was addictive even for him.

He planned just 2 matches, but spent half an hour playing on Multiplayer mode -until Hara disconnected the WiiU-. All those matches ended up with his team’s victory and him getting +800 points per round. Like Furuhashi, he used the roller most of the time, and got some nice _kills_.

“I feel like I’ve wasted some precious time” was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the best one yet.


	14. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara gives Yamazaki a lesson on clothing.

-H-Hara...

Yamazaki gave him the weirdest look, raising an eyebrow. True was that Hara was weird -to say the least-, but if there was something he wasn't expecting at all, was that.

Hara popped a bubble and Yamazaki kept looking at his pale-purple dress, a color that perfectly matched with his hair, along black, ripped stockings that followed a web-like pattern. Such a perfect outfit for someone like him.  
Out of all the things Hara had done, that one was by far the weirdest.

-Yeah, I like it too.

Yamazaki pouted for a moment, gazing at him. He knew that Hara could be girlish at times but that was too much for him.

-Just... - He scratched the back of his head. Yamazaki would hate to admit it, but Hara looked kind of cute wearing that dress. - Forget it.

-You ain't going to say anything to me, 'Zaki?

-Well, - for some reason he wasn't able to look away Hara's dress - i-it looks weird, but if you like wearing girl's clot-

Before he could finish, Hara gave him a good slap.

-What the fuck, Hara!?

-No, no, what the fuck you. - Yamazaki gave him another look, this one being an annoyed one and tried to hold back his rage. - What'cha think you're saying?

-That you're wearing girly clot-

-I've never thought you would assign genders to clothing, Zaki.

Yamazaki's eyes widened and he immediately realized his mistake. It was something he'd been doing for a while and he'd never stopped before to correct himself, until Hara decided to give him some kind of lesson on clothing.

-Eh...

-You don't refer to pants as "boy's clothes" right? - He pinned Yamazaki's cheek. - Then don't label dresses and similar clothing as "girl's clothes", Jesus.  
Yamazaki was unsure on how to answer. He always thought about Hara as this dumb, simple-minded guy that knew nothing but music and idols, so he'd never expected Hara to educate him.

-I-

Before he could say anything, Hara placed his finger on Yamazaki's lips and gave him a sweet smile. Yamazaki felt awkward.

-There. You ain't supposed to say anything, just understand.

His finger left Yamazaki's lips and he firmly grabbed his hand. Yamazaki's brain wasn't able to process everything that happened but that he should stop commenting on people's clothing choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon Hara as nonbinary and it's also a reference to my Tumblr url.


	15. Books (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya meets someone at the bookstore.

-Where is it...

Claiming there was no need for the assistant to help him truly was a dumb decision. He’d barely been into that bookstore for 2 minutes and Hanamiya already found himself lost between colossal shelves and worn-out books.

He knew what he was looking for but wasn’t aware of how immense the bookstore was.

-I should’ve brought a flashlight or something... Jesus. - He sighed, carefully looking through the shelves just in case he found the book he was looking for, unaware of whoever was around him.

There was another boy, whose left eye was covered by bright, silk-like hair and had delicate features. He’d been at same place for quite a while, searching for a book that might fit his interests and wasn’t aware of Hanamiya’s existence until their shoulders collapsed.

-Ah, excuse me, - Himuro said with a blatant smile. Hanamiya didn’t notice they collapsed and ignored him, not even looking at him - are you looking for an specific book?

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow, still not looking at him.

-Kinda. Y’know about “0110″?

-Yes, - The taller boy nodded at him. His voice sounded familiar to Hanamiya and said boy gazed at him for a moment. - in fact, you’re looking in the wrong section.

Hanamiya looked at him again. There was something about Himuro that got his attention and it wasn’t only his soft, clear voice. It probably had to do with the tiny beauty mark he had under his eye, his pale, porcelain-like skin or the petite smile he was showing. He was unsure of what was happening, but Himuro’s looks kind of pleased him in some way.

-Then, where is it? - He turned around and kept on walking, with Himuro following him. - I though this Sci-fi section, was supposed to have “0110″, but hell I was wrong.

-It’s in the Psychological section. Most people tend to think the same about Inoue’s novels, but in fact many of them end up in the Psychological genre.

Hanamiya raised his eyebrows, laughing then. At the same time, he was glad he’d found someone he could -apparently- talk to about his favorite author’s works -although Hanamiya was unsure if Himuro knew about more novels besides “0110″, so would try to challenge him later- and Himuro’s presence didn’t seem to disturb him at all.

_Maybe he’s a decent one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of a two-part drabble featuring Mako and Himuro at the bookstore.
> 
> Aesthetic attraction. That's the thing.


	16. Couple

Furuhashi and Hanamiya shared a friendship like none other.

They enjoyed each other’s company -which at first sight was something unbelievable, as Hanamiya was someone rather easy to irk- and liked to spend time together, was it hanging out at the library or just talking nonsense.

Not to mention that both of them were ace students, plus Furuhashi greatly admired -and respected- Hanamiya, something that most players from the basketball club noticed.

This lead some people into thinking they were even closer. Specially Hara, who made a terrible decision when he decided to ask Hanamiya about their relationship.

“But you two look like boyfriends!”, he said, giggling, barely noticing Hanamiya’s slighly angered expression and Furuhashi tried to keep himself from punching him. 

Hara wasn’t aware of what was about to happen to him until he pronounced a certain phrase.

“Eh, has Furu tried to kiss Hana-chan yet?”

After saying that, he almost got killed, was forced to run 200 laps without breaks and Hanamiya forbade him from mentioning anything concerning their relationship or couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I did this.


	17. Loyalty

Furuhashi had almost devoted himself to Hanamiya.

It wasn’t just his voice -solid yet guttural, kind of pleasing to hear-, how he was able to command a whole team by himself, or his intellect. He himself was unsure of how it happened, but he’d seen himself slowly becoming another of Hanamiya’s puppets.

And maybe he was Hanamiya’s most loyal one, as he could kill someone if Hanamiya asked him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think half of these drabbles aren't going to be FuruHana, then you're wrong.
> 
> This one was really short and kind of shitty, but you have a big storm coming.


	18. Glasses

Hara had been chasing Hanamiya for ten minutes straight now. It was something he did most of the time with Yamazaki, but was curious about something regarding his captain.

Hanamiya eventually got tired of him and the mere presence of the purple-haired boy annoyed him.

-The fuck is it, Hara? - He took a bite of his 100% cocoa and proceed to listen to him.

-You used to have a glass-wearing senpai, right?

Without having chewed properly, Hanamiya swallowed. How did Hara even know about his former senpai? And, most important, on why he came up with the topic at that moment.

So Hanamiya decided to ignore him, not willing to say anything about himself and his relationship with a certain glass-wearing senpai. Of course, Hara would insist until he got the response he wanted, so he decided to ask him…

…And not everything went as expected.

-Eh, c’mon, captain… You know you had an affair or something with him, right? Some sorta of relationship-

He knew everything was over once Hanamiya stomped on his feet, accidentally dropping his chocolate bar. Not like he cared. Under Hara’s vast mess of hair, a broken man’s face was found and a wave of fear ran through his body.

And Hara would never mention anything regarding that glass-wearing senpai again, as he was risking his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know who the glass-wearing senpai is.
> 
> Next prompt is going to be something special.


	19. Siblings

- _Where did I leave them…?_

The bird’s chirps, along the faint sunlight that made it through the window were enough to wake up Koujirou, who had been looking for a pair of sneakers since then. It sounded like such an easy task for someone as tidy as he was, but at the same time it was almost impossible. Last night he’d left them on the wardrobe, and now they were gone. If things stayed like that, he would end up wearing a pair of old, worn-out sneakers with tiny holes on them, that he hasn’t worn since his first year.

The room remained as quiet as it always was, at the same time giving off an unsetting feeling, just like him.

Scratching the back of his head, he silently closed the wardrobe, hoping none of his familiars woke up, and took a quick peek at the alarm clock. 7:45.  _I’ve been looking for those sneakers since 7:10? How pathetic from me_ , he told himself, amazed at how irresponsible he could be at times. He finished packing his bag and tried to forget about his lost sneakers as there were more things he should be concerned about.

“Guess I’ll ask Sanae later.”

···

The rich smell of freshly-baked croissants spread across the entire living room as Koujirou finished watering some plants. The temperature would only raise as the day progressed and he wanted to make sure he left the garden in proper conditions before he parted to class. It bothered him even more, as during summer the soil dried up rather easily and he would have to watch carefully over the garden.

He left the watering can on a tiny stool outside home, then he swept some sweat from his forehead and took a deep breath. His eyes gazed at the garden’s sides and again he could see the harmony before him, and it was something that made Koujirou kind of proud of himself.

···

At the living room, Koujirou heard some steps coming from the hallway. He decided to ignore them as he already knew who it was and focused on finishing his breakfast as quick as possible, as he had an exam right during his first hour of class.

Someone joined the living room. It was a small girl -which had the same eerie, dead eyes as Koujirou did and an innocent, sweet expression- that was holding a pair of clean, bright sneakers. She made her way up and sat besides Koujirou, leaving the sneakers on his lap. Her eyes were fixed on the floor as she wanted to avoid any kind of eye contact, plus she looked kind of doubtful.

Koujirou noticed a timid atmosphere around her and, on an attempt to calm her down, placed a tiny, sweet kiss on her forehead, nuffling her hair afterwards. The little girl blushed, her hands slighly trembling as she looked up to Koujirou, and his expression softened.

-H-Happy birthday, Kou-chan… - Sanae wasn’t able to keep her eyes fixed on her bigger brother’s and looked away for a moment. It wasn’t anything that bothered Koujirou at all - I don’t have any present right now, but-

A small, gentle smile formed on Koujirou’s lips and the girl’s eyes lightened up as raised her eyebrows, surprised at how caring her brother could be at times.

-There’s nothing you should worry about. - He held Sanae’s hand, playing with her thin fingers and feeling the warmth of her palm. - Besides, I don’t need any presents.

And Koujirou couldn’t express enough how much he appreciated those tender moments they sometimes shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory "Happy birthday Furuhashi" drabble.


	20. Wish

He never was much of a birthday person, even though he could be really annoying if he ever was invited to one. When it had to do with his own birthday, he couldn’t care less. He only cared about the amount of money he got from his family, which he would spend in something he actually wanted.

But, when he noticed that a ridiculously small amount of people had talked to him during his last birthday -which barely included his familiars and a person from his class-, it made him feel quite lonely, as he didn’t had any group of friends or someone he could consider a pal.

Except for that guy.

Which was barely fond of Hara and kept ignoring his noisy, almost hyperactive classmate, even when he insisted. And wasn’t aware that, that day, July 3rd, was his birthday. He wasn’t going to talk to Hara anyways.

···

When he found a lonely, less-cheerful-than-usual Hara sitting on the rooftop, with a warm gust of wind striking his hair back and forth, he knew something was going on. His usual sweet, yet cold grin wasn’t there and he didn’t look like himself at all. Even thought Yamazaki wasn’t one to be aware of Hara’s feelings -nor someone that really cared for him-, it was something that was unsettling him.

So Yamazaki walked towards him, not aware it was Hara’s birthday and was unsure on what to do to cheer him up. He just stood in front of him, hoping the guy would raise his head and probably say something, but it was something that looked far from possible at that moment.

-Well… - Yamazaki’s mind turned blank and he blamed himself, although it was something rather common on him. Hara didn’t even bother to look at him and took a sip of his pineapple juice, lowering his head and keept that unique, eerie atmosphere around him that didn’t fit him at all. He looked far more different than his usual self and Yamazaki raised an eyebrow, hoping that weird mood of his vanished soon. - I-It sure is warm today, right?

_What a fucking dumb thing to say, your brat!_

Hara just replied with a simple “hmm". It didn’t look like as his mood would change so early and Yamazaki decided to seat besides him. It looked like as it was the first time he did something for Hara and would probably regret it later, even if it was a good action.

And Yamazaki, of course, couldn’t read his mind, so he had no clue on what was going on and decided not to talk too much. But it was his heart the one that was guiding him at that moment and thus, couldn’t predict his next actions. He sometimes wondered how in the world his body worked.

That crestfallen mood was only making things worse and he said exactly the very first words that ran through his mind.

-So… Happy birthday, I think?

Although it was something as simple as someone wishing a happy birthday to him, Hara was surprised at the fact that someone -besides his family and himself- remembered his birthday. Something that amazed him even more was that those words came from Yamazaki, someone he didn’t expected to congratulate him.

Those words drew a tiny smile on his face and Yamazaki instantly knew he hadn’t fuck up that much at all. 

Raising his head, Hara leaned towards him and positioned one of his hands on Yamazaki’s shoulder. The younger boy felt rather annoyed by this, but at the same time he noticed how that eerie mood around them vanished and Hara returned to his common self, all of this because of a stupid birthday wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble for Hara's belated birthday. His birthday was on July 3rd but by then I really didn't felt like writing anything.
> 
> I'm glad that my writing mood is back because I seriously have to update some stuffs.


	21. Record Store AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hara runs the worst music shop ever.

It was another peaceful yet messy day at Hara’s Music Store. Even though he woke up relatively early, he forgot to clean up the place as usual, and everything was as messy and putrid as yesterday. More like how it was last week, as Hara almost never cleaned up said place.

And if he ever got any customers, some of them they would all leave right after buying something, complaining on how awful the place was. The other group of customers were a group of people that were often seen hanging around that place, and discussing about anything but bands and albums.

Hara was tired of their shit.

And there he saw them again, looking all over the Metal subgenres section, talking about anything but what they were supposed to talk about. Hara thought that, if he mentioned some unknown metal bands, they wouldn’t say anything.

_Then_ , he grinned,  _let’s do this_.

He walked towards them, stepping on some DVD’s he forgot to place on their proper section. Not that he cared. Only one of them -a red-haired one whose messy hair looked like various spikes pointing in many different directions, and his shoulders were covered by diverse tattoos- noticed him, while the other two kept talking.

It couldn’t be seen due that mess of purple hair covering his eyes, but Hara was frowning. If whatever he’d planned ended up working, he would be amazed.

-So, you… - He picked up an album, without previously looking at the cover - You know eh, Ritual’s bassist? That little shit-

The smallest of them -a boy with crow-like hair, thick, tadpole-like eyebrows and a girlish face- turned to him, showing an annoyed expression. Hara wondered what kind of weirdos had been frequenting his place for the last months.

-I don’t like your tone. - What does it mean? - Besides, it is well-known that he left the band, and he did on August 3rd, exactly a week ago.

-Eh, yeah… - He stuttered - Thought you didn’t knew.

The boy laughed and his companion -dark-brown haired with dead fish eyes and a tiny chain on his left pocket- picked up an actual Ritual album, the last one they released with that bassist. Hara felt a good amount of pressure against himself.

-Also, that’s not Ritual. - The crow-haired boy snatched the Ritual album from his partner and tapped it a few times. It wasn’t only that, but his presence was annoying Hara to the point he would ban him from coming back. - See, stop acting like you were a musical bible, dumbass.

Hara internally rolled his eyes and went back to his desk, hoping that group left soon.

But it was true that he sometimes acted like a Mr. Know-it-all of music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to upload a bunch of AU's for now.


	22. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furuhashi never was any good when comforting people, but he had to make an exception.

Their match against Seirin was sure a wild ride.

It wasn’t Hanamiya’s fault that a tiny, blue-haired boy would outsmart them on the least expected way. He thought he’d made the perfect plan to win against them and was very confident with his skills, but he didn’t saw that coming.

After such a terrible match, he felt an intense desire to break a certain Seirin member, but there was something inside him that was breaking too.

Hanamiya needed some time for himself and told his team to leave without him, without adding anything else. None of the players said anything, but Furuhashi thought there was even more going on and decided to stay.

He’d always followed Hanamiya’s orders on a very strict way, but this time, he had to refuse. He was being guided by his heart and he noticed there was something different on Hanamiya’s tone. Aside from that annoying, guttutal tone of his, this time it sounded monotone and obscure, much like Furuhashi’s.

He entered the lockers, and the very first image he saw in front of him was a pessimistic, miserable-looking Hanamiya, sitting on a bench relatively close to the corner, as he didn’t want anyone to talk to him. And he didn’t want, as he’d hit a really low point and Hanamiya would hate it if someone bothered or talked to him at a moment like that.

Furuhashi knew it, but he wouldn’t leave upon seeing Hanamiya like that.

So he walked towards him, making as little noise as possible, and Hanamiya already knew it was him. He could feel Furuhashi’s gloomy, dead presence getting closer to him, and he couldn’t care less. Hanamiya himself knew that, as loyal as Furuhashi could be, the boy would end up neglecting his orders.

Before saying anything, he tried to make up his mind in order not to fuck up whatever he was planning to say. He swallowed and sat besides his captain, of course making as little noise as possible, trying not to disturb him.

-Hanamiya.

He, of course, ignored those words. Squinting, Furuhashi gently stroked Hanamiya’s mid-long hair, hoping it would help him calm down. They weren’t even looking at each other: Hanamiya just didn’t want to, and Furuhashi was afraid of how Hanamiya could be feeling at the moment, since the boy was really unpredictable.

A single tear fell from Hanamiya’s eyes and the boy frowned, clenching both of his fists. Never in his life he thought he’d feel something like that. Despair, hopelessness, emptiness. Biting his lower lip, Hanamiya hoped that Furuhashi left as early as possible, and hated being seen on such a state.

Furuhashi didn’t like that either, and moved aside a small lock of Hanamiya’s hair so his cheek was visible. Furuhashi felt a tiny lump on his throat and, at the same time, his chest felt heavy and he was unsure on what he was about to do, but at the same time, he thought it was the best thing to do.

He placed that lock of hair behind Hanamiya’s ear and felt how his heart pounded faster as time progressed, but ignored that part, and leaned closer to him. Hanamiya didn’t even bother to push him aside. Why would he.

With his left hand gently caressing Hanamiya’s head and his fingertips massaging his roots, almost lovingly, he left a small, tender kiss on Hanamiya’s cheek. He could almost perceive the salty, warm taste of the tears that had run through his cheek, and stroked Hanamiya’s cheek afterwards. 

Even if Hanamiya didn’t look like he did, that tiny kiss did comfort him a little.

Furuhashi stopped caressing his hair and placed his left hand on Hanamiya’s shoulder, patting it. He too felt awkward, even sad, and his expression softened as he leaned closer to Hanamiya’s ear.

-It’s alright, - he whispered, now surrounding Hanamiya’s neck with his arm. There were many things he would’ve liked to say at that moment, but left them aside, as he didn’t want to break that atmosphere. - Next year… Next year you’ll- no, we’ll break them.

Furuhashi then moved his head away from him, and just brought the boy closer to him on an attempt to make him feel better. But he wasn’t any good at comforting people.

And Hanamiya just nodded, resting his head on the taller boy’s shoulders and tried to get rid of a small yet growing feeling of guilt.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on a shippy mood this time.
> 
> Sorry for the terrible ending.


	23. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the "Meet in online RPG AU".

-Just one more level…

The innocent-looking Sakurai, Touou Gakuen’s shooting guard, was secretly an RPG-addict. This crybaby could spend countless hours grinding for the perfect team, searching for the most powerful bosses and finishing some of the longest maps in the game.

He became a totally different person while gaming.

This time, they’ve added a new mode. Online Mode, when you could play with anyone within Japan. Sakurai believed he was the best Japanese player, but tried it anyways.

He got paired with someone called “kakyoin_8″. His stats were far different from Sakurai’s: it looked like as he’d barely began playing, and his character -a Paladin-class genderless character- was only at level 7. While Sakurai’s character -a Sage-class female character, with some of the finest weapons and armour and level 118- ranked on the character tier.

“What a weakling”, he murmured.

Said player began asking him about which kind of map they’d be visiting. And thank God, this time it was an easy-leveled map. Sakurai didn’t care too much about it, but it seemed to be “kakyoin_8″’s first time playing at a map, and for him, it looked like as hell would soon freeze over.

“kakyoin_8″ opened chat and began typing something, while Sakurai tried to arrange some of his items.

“k_8:  _aren’t you sakurai from touou_ ”

Sakurai gulped. How did he know? Probably because he was  _dumb_  and chose “9sakurai” as his username. 

Before getting into the next map, Sakurai replied to him.

“9s:  _who might you be?_ ”

It was well-known that Sakurai was kind of a selfish player. He often refused to team up with people unless they were high-leveled or had joined the player chart. That time, however, he couldn’t decline, as he’d lose a good amount of Gold and at the same time, he didn’t want to disappoint a newbie.

“k_8:  _i’m just another shooting guard, like you. an admirer, probably_ ”

Sakurai’s eyes widened. How did that person know he was a shooting guard? Also, an admirer? At first he felt confused, since he’d never thought about having an admirer. He wasn’t even ready for it. Then he felt both confused and insecure. While he was supposed to feel praised, he felt like that person was lying to him.

So Sakurai decided to not reply to him until he made up his mind.

“k_8:  _if anything, do you know about youki’s gauntlet? i heard it’s a good piece of armour for paladins but i’m not sure_ ”

Sakurai replied to him, asking him to wait a few moments. He actually had a pair of ‘Youki’s gauntlets’ he’d used with one of his previous team members, but since he decided to use a single member, he’d been ignoring them (and the rest of ‘Youki’s Armor’) and decided to search for the most powerful clothing of the game; Seraf’s Robe.

But Sakurai wouldn’t bring a newbie with him to one of the most dangerous maps of the game. Sakurai could be  _bad_ , but not like that.

“s9:  _i think youki’s set is kind of high-leveled for you, but we can do something, yamazaki, kirisaki’s number 8_ ″

Behind the other screen, Yamazaki’s jaw dropped. It wasn’t a surprise either, as he half-knew that Sakurai would soon find out who he was. He felt like Sakurai wasn’t the innocent, shy kid from Touou Gakuen, but decided to ignore it.

He got a bad feeling.

“k_8:  _like what? a high-leveled map or something?_ ”

“s9:  _you know that newbie championship they’ll do at the upcoming con in september?_ ”

Yamazaki sent Sakurai a friend request. He wasn’t expecting the younger boy to accept it, but Sakurai did anyways. Still, Sakurai just wanted to finish all the chit-chat and begin with the goddamn map.

“k_8:  _so if i win, you’ll do something?_ ”

“s9:  _we’ll meet there, and if you’re able to at least get to the top 16, i’ll give you something in reward_ ”

Yamazaki’s eyes lightened while reading said message. Never he knew that such a simple-looking RPG, with pixelated designs and an easy interface, would fire him up that much. And the fact that he would meet one of his favorite players, thanks to such a game, amazed him.

“k_8:  _that sounds good! … but i don’t want to chat all the time. it’s boring._ ”

“k_8:  _also, looking forward to meet you!_ ”

Sakurai’s features softened and he gasped. He began with their quest, and before he turned off the chat, he left a last message.

“s9:  _i’m looking forward to meet you too, yamazaki-san_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rarepairs, here we go.
> 
> It was thanks to someone in Tumblr that mentioned that Yamazaki and Sakurai would get along. ~~Of course they would, they're both precious cinnamon rolls.~~
> 
> I've decided to go with AUs this time, but we'll see.
> 
> Also this ending sucks. I was kind of sleepy while I wrote this, nevermind. This one has the worst english so far.


	24. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I suck at titles.

-I need even more Gold!?

Being a Beastmaster wasn’t easy. You needed total control over your creatures to claim your victory, and even thought it sounded like an easy task, it wasn’t. Specially for Yamazaki, a young, hot-headed warrior that got angry over the dumbest things.

He sometimes wondered why he chose being a Beastmaster. It was an unpopular class. He could’ve chosen the Hunter class, but once he learned which kind of risks it implied, he chose an “easier” class.

And everything Yamazaki had with him was a bunch of birds and a parakeet he won at a lottery and cost him half of his money.

-We’re sorry, - the founder said, with a stubborn expression - but unless thou gain some Gold or complete our Evaluation Exam, thou have no chance.

Yamazaki nodded, feeling deeply disappointed towards the championship’s founder and its rules. Since when was a simple championship so expensive? 120 Gold didn’t sound as a good amount of money, but Yamazaki found himself lacking Gold and just getting five pieces was almost a miracle to him.

He then left the carp where the championship was being held, and decided to head to the inn, to soothe himself and take a break. Yamazaki had been improving his skills since he knew and tried to not punch the championship’s founder before.

Of course, his parakeet would stay on his shoulder, but Yamazaki sometimes feared that someone would see his little parakeet as a magic creature and kidnap it. And it wouldn’t be a surprise, as said bird had pale-colored feathers and unique, shiny yellow eyes with tiny orange details on them.

Upon entering the inn, he collided with a boy. None of them fell on the floor, but Yamazaki’s parakeet flew away for a moment, going back to his shoulder afterwards. The other boy excused himself as soon as he got back to his senses and Yamazaki raised an eyebrow to him.

-Hey, - he said, quietly - there’s no need for you to excuse yourself.

_How rude from mine_ , he thought. 

The boy looked at him, or at least that was what he thought. His eyes were covered by long, messy light-purple hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was wearing a bright, ruby-like earring on his left ear and his necklace was made of the purest silver found. His robes were made with high-quality silk, and he was wearing tight-looking, pure-black jeans. Plus a pair of sandals that didn’t seem to fit with that suit. He too was holding a long rod made of wood with some scratches on it and a tiny ruby on the top.

_It wouldn’t be a surprise if his eyes were just a pair of rubies_ , Yamazaki thought to himself. The boy grinned at him, showing his fangs.

-Agh, I’m the one that should be sorry, - he laughed. He patted Yamazaki’s head and said boy pouted. What was with him? - In fact, I was wondering…

-About? - The boy’s expression softened and he covered his head with his robe’s hood.

-Well, first of all, I’m Hara. - He showed a warm smile. - I’m a wizard, as you can see…

_Well, that sounded dumb._

If that wasn’t enough, Hara wanted to go straight to his point and didn’t let Yamazaki say anything. Yamazaki frowned at him and his parakeet chirped on an angry-like way. Something about Hara seemed to be annoying him, but he was unsure on what it was.

-Y'know there’s a championship thing ongoing right now?

Yamazaki’s eyes widened.  _Maybe we could team up and share whatever we get as a reward_ , he thought, half-grinning.

-You want us to-

-Team up? - Hara grabbed Yamazaki’s shoulders, shaking him. It looked like as Hara got excited over his own words, and even though his eyes couldn’t be seen, they were shining. - ‘Course I will! See, I got the money. Now all I need is a good buddy.

Hara brought the boy closer to him, their noses almost touching. Some people stared at them and one of the inn’s waiters almost yelled at them.

-Look, - Yamazaki whispered to him, trying to get the wizard away from him. But Hara would insist until he got a proper response. - I’d be glad to be on a team with you, but-

Before Yamazaki could finish his sentence, Hara grabbed him by his wrist and quickly dragged him to the championship’s carp, with multiple villagers looking at them as if they were some strangers.

It was going to be one hell of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shittiest drabble so far.
> 
> I'm sorry.


	25. Books (2)

Himuro eventually helped Hanamiya with that book he was looking for. Hanamiya kept his cold behavior, barely whispering a “thanks” when he got the book from Himuro and decided to talk about said novel with him. When the truth is that Hanamiya was planning something aside just talking about a book.

Hanamiya thought that Himuro had no clue on who Inoue was and just happened to know about the novel because of its popularity. And so, he’d decided to challenge the pretty boy: he would ask questions regarding Inoue’s novels, hoping the boy had no idea about them, just to piss him off.

Both of them sat besides the desk, with Himuro quietly reading a light novel while Hanamiya thought about which kind of questions he could ask. He wouldn’t care if he annoyed Himuro at all, as he had no idea about him. While Himuro just wanted to enjoy a quiet talk about Inoue’s novels, and probably get to know that guy he just met.

-So, - Himuro said, with a tiny smile on his face. Hanamiya didn’t bother to look at him and kept his eyes focused on his book, muttering some things under his breath - what’s your favourite thing about Inoue-san’s novels?

Hanamiya closed the book, bringing his hands together without looking at him. And he was good at eye contact, but wanted to check some things from the book before asking Himuro.

-How he portrays his characters and gives them realistic behaviors. How none of them are perfect, but commit mistakes like us and have actual flaws. - Slighly raising his eyebrows, Himuro became interested on his opinion and kept listening to him. - His novels settings, although quite simple, are actually really smart, and his subplots are surprisingly good. Yes, Inoue is one of those authors I’m looking up to.

-You must really like him, don’t you?

Grinning, Hanamiya chuckled. It felt like as Himuro didn’t even bother to listen to what he’d said, and while that annoyed him a bit, he wasn’t surprised at all. He thought Himuro was kind of dumb, and so decided to challenge him for a while.

-Anything, - he said, picking another book from a stack besides him - if you know about Inoue, then you must know about Matsuoka.

Himuro’s smile vanished and he remained silent for a few seconds. This sudden reaction made Hanamiya feel somewhat victorious, as he thought Himuro had no clue on who Matsuoka was and would ask about him. When the truth was that Himuro, while not used at all to Japanese authors, knew something about him.

Himuro snapped out of his mind with a clear smile, feeling somewhat excited and snapped his fingers. Which not only did surprise Hanamiya, but gave him sort of a bad feeling too. As if his plan was about to fail.

-You know about Matsuoka-san too? - Himuro’s smile widened. -  _Great!_  You really have a wonderful taste on authors. By the way, I didn’t mention my name, excuse me. Tatsuya,  _nice you meet you_.

_Why should I care about your name? I just wanted to piss you off, that’s all. Also, what’s with that lame American accent?_

If there was something Hanamiya truly hated was introducing himself to people. Most of the time, not only he felt like it was useless, but also didn’t want to talk with someone he considered a dumbass. But Himuro seemed to be an exception. While Himuro seemed kind of stupid to him, it felt soothing to have someone he could talk with about his favorite authors.

And Himuro really knew about them. He just wanted to have a quiet conversation with Hanamiya, unaware of his true intentions.

-Makoto here… - He lowered his voice before continuing. - Nice to meet you too, I guess.

Hanamiya knew exactly what was about to happen.

-So, Makoto-san, - Himuro’s voice was soft and charming, a gentle breeze in the middle of spring. However, if Hanamiya truly noticed something on his voice, it was that goddamn American accent. It bugged him a bit - your favorite Matsuoka novel?

That conversation would go on for quite a while, but it was always good to have someone which you could talk with about the things you liked. Or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the book saga is over. 
> 
> There are few days left and my goal was 30 drabbles, but I have other fics to update and I recently got into digital art. I'm doing what I can, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Short: I was bored.
> 
> Long: I was bored and needed to entertain myself and waste some time. (Plus I want to improve my English.)  
> As the title says, this challenge will focus entirely on Kirisaki Daiichi. There will be some secondary characters of course... But it's mostly random drabbles with the KD boys. I don't know how I came up with the "62 day" thing, probably because 30 days wasn't enough.  
> I just noticed that this challenge will cover 3 of the boy's birthdays. I swear to God.


End file.
